One Step at a Time
by BrownPaperBear
Summary: It took one step in the wrong direction to send Amy Rose's life down a different path, one that neither she or the people in her life were prepared for.


We trudged through the mud, the girls carrying the bottoms of their dresses. While the guys carried their suits in bags, they were going to change at the building. I understood it was a tradition to have the ceremony today. But couldn't they take pity on us who didn't have cars? This was ridiculous. We finally reached the red building, they said red showed power. If anything it just reminded us of all the executions that took place there. Maybe to them that was power, being able to kill people as examples. Now here we were, my friends and I, a group of seven out of 19,000. All would be choosing their lives this week. Luckily the court had decided to pity us on that. They extended the ceremonies for a week, each day having so many people. Today was our day. Today we'd be choosing the rest of our lives. My friend Rouge handed the boys their suits and they went to find somewhere to change. You weren't allowed to enter the red building in casual clothes, especially today. Rouge looked at me, something in her expression struck me. I felt a sense of fear hit me as she turned and looked up the stairs. Why was I worried? We had everything planned. The seven of us would stay in our city and return to our normal lives. I looked past the building at the towering wall, it lead to the outside. Well, the city that was beyond that. That city supposed to be free. Of course it followed the same laws as the real city, but none of the classiness. You were on your own. They'd give you an apartment but that was it. If you decided to switch to that city you'd be shunned, never permitted to reenter.

The guys rejoined us and Blaze looked at all of us, she was the mother figure of our friendships. She made sure we remembered that we were staying here, which was obvious. I turned to the boy behind me whose hand and squeezed my shoulder. He smiled when he saw me looking at him, lord I loved his smile. It made me feel warm and safe.

He leaned closer to me and whispered, his hot breath making my ear twitch. "You weren't planning on leaving me here with these dummies were you?"

thud thud thud. I moved my head so that our eyes locked, my heart racing faster, "Of course not Sonic. I'd never."

"Good, I actually wanted to talk to you after the ceremony. I have something important to ask you." His hand moved down my arm and squeezed my hand.

"Why not ask me now?"

"Because Amy, I want to give you something to look forward to after all this is over."

I nodded as the building's bells chimed. All of us basically ran inside, grabbing the best seats we could. There were a few hundred people that would be choosing today. We were all like sheep, ready to be herded to our new lives. The court that controlled us all sat around the round stage. The court was actually diverse, something that surprised those who'd never seen it before. There was a young female cat, if I remember right she was in charge of our finances. Then an old bat, shocking how he was still alive and functional. He of course was in charge of education. A middle aged bear was in charge of security, he was the scariest of them all. Then was the leader, she made the laws and made sure we were all in order. She was a middle aged fox. Long blonde hair and piercing green eyes that could cut through fog.

She stepped up to the podium. Tapping on the microphone twice before putting on the brightest smile she could. "Hello everyone! You are the future of Emerald Hill. You are here to choose your own fate, the rest of your lives laid out in front of you. Your peers and your friends here to watch you make your decision. While that may sound frightening, do not worry, there is no judgment here. You will make your choice and it will be respected." She extended her right arm, "Those of you who choose my right side will stay here in our city. You will continue your lives and stay with your parents and loved ones." She extended her left arm, "Those who stand left will go to our outlying city of Destin. You will not be able to enter this city again. You will be given housing and from there you will be on your own. Now with that, let the ceremony begin."

She began calling names of people I'd never heard of. After fifty of them, all who'd chosen the right side. I noticed someone behind her. Leaning against the wall, I couldn't tell if they were watching or not. They just stood there. Then she called one of our seven.

"Knuckles the Echidna." I looked over my shoulder at Knuckles who kissed Rouge and went up to the stage. He greeted the court and its leader. He stepped right, a sigh of relief from Blaze, the plan was working.

"Rouge the Bat." I looked at Rouge and she looked back at me. Then she went up the stage steps, looking at Knuckles. Then back at our group before stepping left. She stood alone, her eyes focused on the ground. She had chosen her own fate, she left the plan behind. Of course she did. I just sat and stared as they called my friend Shadow. He left down the stairs and went straight to Rouge's side. He hugged her before telling her something and staring dead at me.

"Blaze the Cat." Blaze was shaking, her plan fell apart in front of her. This wasn't plans for a movie. This was the plan that made our lives. She stepped onto the stage, having to use the railing to keep her balance. She stared at Knuckles for a minute and stepped left. Falling on Rouge, who hugged her tightly. They called her boyfriend Silver next. He walked down the stairs and went straight to the left. Pulling Blaze into a tight hug and kissed her forehead.

"Amy Rose." I stared at the two groups as I stood up, looking at Sonic who just stared at a wall. He was probably trying to figure out his plan. I walked to the stage and stood in front of that fox. I focused on the person behind her though. I could see them now, well their silhouette. They nodded, and I did what I didn't think I was going to do, I went left. Shadow grabbed my hand tightly as I turned and looked at Sonic. They called him next, he stepped down and walked to the stage, mouthing two words to me. I'm sorry. He went right and hugged Knuckles. Now I'd never know what he wanted to ask me. I wanted to switch sides, or pull him to mine, but I couldn't. I was stuck now. Forever.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please leave a review of what you thought! -Bella


End file.
